warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenbriar
Ravenbriar, also called Raven, is a huge black she-cat with smoked fur, large paws, and fiery amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and sharp claws. Personality History Ravenkit was born in WindClan, to her happy mother by the name of Seedpetal. In the nursery, there was lots going on. Kits were dying of a strange sickness left and right, and the healthy cats were sent to live in the apprentices den, due to the leader not wanting any more deaths. Ravenkit had a friend named Crashkit, and he was in the queen's den with the sick cats. Ravenkit knew that Crashkit was not sick, so one night, where the crescent moon gleamed brightly, Ravenkit went on a mission to get Crashkit with the healthy cats in the apprentice den. She had snuck into the queen's den, and woke up Crashkit. Crashkit grinned and agreed to go with Ravenkit. However, a pair of eyes were watching them. As the kits were sneaking out, a sick queen hissed and tried to grab Crashkit back, but Ravenkit tried to help. Ravenkit, with her small kitten claws, scratches on the queen's face, and eventually gets Crashkit and they both run to the apprentices den, but the queen races after them. Ravenkit pulled Crashkit into the corner, and her black, smoky coat hid him from the angry queen. To make sure the queen was gone, she stepped in the moonlight, and looked around. However, the queen quickly grabbed her and raced back to the queen's den. Ravenkit tried to escape, but failed. The next day, Ravenkit woke up to Seedpetal screaming at the old queen about taking her to the "Sick Furballs Den". Ravenkit sneaks away from the argument and meets Crashkit, who is already awake. They greet each other, and talk a little, too. The two kits waited for Seedpetal to come back, but the queen that captured Ravenkit stormed into the apprentices den in anger and loomed above Ravenkit. "Great StarClan, you stole my kit! You fox-hearted little kitten!" She yelled. Luckily, Seedpetal arrived and ordered the angry queen to leave. Ravenkit was scared, and so was Crashkit. Seedpetal allowed Crashkit to stay, and wasn't angry at Ravenkit. Ravenkit was happy about this, and so was Crashkit. Only a few days later, the queen that stole Ravenkit had died, and the WindClan medicine cat had delivered a mysterious prophecy about a harsh Greenleaf, and that all plants will burn, and a drought will kill many cats. The leader made a new patrol, which was called "Herb Patrol". Many cats would search for a specific herb, and it was described to them, like the smell, shape, or color. Chaos was erupting in WindClan everywhere, and everyone knew. Even the kits and prisoners knew. Ravenkit was angry, and she missed her mother when she went out to look for useless plants each day, and Ravenkit wanted this to stop now. Crashkit agreed, and Ravenkit was able to start a small revolution with 5 kits. However, the news quickly spread to the apprentices, and the group started to grow quickly to 8 cats. Ravenkit realized how much she could do. So, she told more apprentices, and the apprentices told the warriors. However, only 3 warriors joined in, and the news had spread to the leader. The leader was not happy about this. He made the apprentices, warriors, and kits that were involved find the herbs, while the other cats who were supposed to go took a break. All the cats involved were furious, and they planned to overthrow the leader due to his terrible rules. 3 days later, Ravenkit and Crashkit became Ravenpaw and Crashpaw, but they still had to herb-finding like they did as kits. Ravenpaw and Crashpaw's mentor was Spottedhawk. One day, when Ravenpaw, Crashpaw, and the other rebellious cats were on a herb patrol, they met a group of rogues. The rogues were looking for someone to kill, and they wanted to kill the whole group. "How about a better challenge? We need you to do something," Ravenpaw told them, asking them to take away the leader's 3 remaining lives. Ravenpaw didn't know what to give them in return, but one warrior offered lots of prey. The group agreed on that. The rogues agreed on that. The rogues then followed the group back to WindClan camp to kill the leader. The group then hunted for their payment to the rogues. They returned with 3 squirrels, 6 mice, 2 birds and 1 rabbit. They walked in on 1 dead rogue, and more rogues fighting the leader. The group watched as the rogues fought the leader, and a rogue was pushed away, blood was spreading like wildfire out of their throat. A brown and black cat pushed the WindClan leader into the wall and bit his eye. The leader threw him against the ground, in the blood of another dead rogue. 2 rogues quickly jumped on top of the leader and raked their claws down his neck. Blood stained the ground, and the paws of the rogues. A rogue finally finished him off by snapping his neck and kicking him in the nose. The leader's body fell in the shallow puddle of blood. The leader was dead. Ravenpaw and her group were happy, and they gave the rogues their reward, and told them to get out of camp quickly so they weren't caught. When Redrunner, the deputy had heard yelling, he rushed to the leaders den. Crashpaw quickly made up a lie, saying that the leader was attacked, and when the group arrived, the rogues were already gone and the leader was already dead. Redrunner was in shock, and called the clan for a meeting. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Rogues Category:Work In Progress Category:Leaders Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Evil